Lesson 1
Build a robot Head over to the simple robots section to find instructions to build your first robot. Do not add any extra attachments just yet. Your first goals These goals are very simple but you will need to be able to do all of them before you can think about competing in any of the competitions or moving on to more complicated things, like using sensors to get robots to navigate their environment. NXT and EV3 * I can plug in the motors properly * I can make the robot move forwards * I can make the robot move backwards * I can make the robot to the left or right * I can make the robot do a 180 degree turn * I can make the robot to move at full speed * I can make the robot move slowly * I can give the robot more than one instruction -- e.g. I can make it move in a square * I can explain what 'rotations' means * I can explain what 'degrees' means * I can explain what 'seconds' means * I can explain what 'on' or 'unlimited' means EV3 only * I can use the tank move block to make the robot turn around * I can use the turn block to make the robot turn around The first challenge Your first challenge is to complete one of this year's FIRST Lego League missions: careers. The mission is very simple. Two Lego people need to be moved from Safety (the white area on the mat) to the Sorter area. The success criteria for this challenge are simple: * Both people need to be completely inside the Sorter area. They cannot be on the black or white lines surrounding the area. * The robot needs to start entirely inside Safety. When the people have been dropped off in the Sorter area, the robot should return to its starting point. * The robot should not crash into the Sorter or anything else. Some tips: * You are allowed to do things to the people. Are they easier to move when they're sitting or standing? Does it make a difference? Is it easier to move them if you attach them both to a Lego brick? * How will you make sure the robot goes far enough to put the people where they need to be, but not so far that it crashes? * You are allowed to make a simple attachment for your Express Bot or Riley Rover. What is the simplest attachment you could design for moving the people. The second challenge Your second challenge is a little bit more complicated. This challenge is a bit more open-ended. The success criteria are: * The robot needs to start entirely inside the Safety area. * The octopus and chicken need to be moved from the starting point to any one of the large circles on the mat. Some tips: * How will you get the robot to the circle area without crashing in to things? * You are allowed to do things to the animals. Are they easier to move if you stick them together? * You are allowed to make a simple attachment for your robot. Remember, this challenge and the first challenge were both part of the same competition. Would it make more sense to have one attachment that can move the people and the animals, or would it be better to design two different attachments? Some extra challenges After completing the first two challenges you should be ready to take on an extra challenge. * Bring the turtle and/or plastic bag back to safety * Complete the Demolition mission: make the robot destroy the demolition building without getting stuck on the building's foundations * Take the chicken to the tiny circle in the landfill area * Find out what happens if you replace your robot's wheels with very large wheels Challenges of Doom * Put the turtle in one large circle, the octopus in another and the chicken in the tiny circle. * Within 2 minutes and 30 seconds do all of the following (in any order): ** Save the turtle ** Put all of the animals in a circle -- bonus points if the chicken makes it into the tiny circle ** Put both people in the Sorter area ** Demolish the building ** Get the robot to push the truck along the rail until the yellow bin falls off the back